


Never Ending

by Witchtomez



Series: Yoosung Week 2018 (SFW) [5]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, Humor, Prompt: Through the Years, Romance, Time Skips, Yoosung week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchtomez/pseuds/Witchtomez
Summary: Sometimes ten years will contain so much, yet feel like no time at all...





	Never Ending

It didn’t seem that long ago. Ten years really will zip by once you’re focused and busy, working hard for your dreams and grinding away to keep pace with every new challenge.

But for Yoosung Kim, there were certain reminders and milestones showing him that time did, in fact, keep going by even though it all felt like a comfortable dream.

...

There was the day he went home to meet with his family after returning from Mint Eye and publicly declaring his love for the woman who would be his wife in a few short years. The family visit had been difficult on multiple levels, mostly for his poor mother who had nearly fainted at the sight of his bandages.

Even with the advanced warning and reassurance from Jumin, it was a lot for the aging woman to accept that her youngest put himself in immense danger for a girl he met all of a week before. Thankfully, Yoosung’s father came to the rescue, despite his tendency to lay low. Yoosung was able to tell his father his plans for school and his goals thereafter, earning a solemn nod and a resolute handshake.

“You’ve sworn your name to this, son. Make sure you stand by it–-I will take care of your mother. When she’s gotten over her shock, I know she’ll want to meet the girl who set your life back on track.”

Having found his father stern and disciplinary most of his life, Yoosung was rather shaken and emotional at the acknowledgement but kept his face firm.

Well…until his father said he was proud of him.

True to form, within a few weeks, Yoosung received a call from his mother that she was coming to visit and check on him, oh and she wanted to know what kind of food his girlfriend liked.

...

The spring following his accelerated graduation date marked another significant moment when Yoosung officially proposed. Yoosung thought he would be far more nervous, but they had been talking in terms of a long relationship long before he found the right ring and had made it clear that neither were looking elsewhere for the happiness they’d cultivated.

The year after was obviously substantial; to this day, Yoosung tears up looking at his own wedding photos–both at the vision that was/is his wife and his expression in the snapshots. It had been the first time he’d taken a photo where he truly knew himself in many years by that point.

By Spring after that, he had finally regained vision in both his eyes with the surgery. At long last, ready to face his life and see how much further he could go, he took his wife by the hand in the week following the surgery to seriously discuss the topic of children.

...

Two years ago, Yoosung remembered uploading a messy family selfie at 4:56AM into the RFA chatroom when little Yoon Hee Kim made her way into the world two weeks early, bringing with her the miracle of immediately ending another early morning argument between Jumin and Zen. In fact, the men worked together to locate and bring the rest of their motley crew to the hospital after Jumin dispatched his personal helicopter to retrieve both sets of grandparents.

The next shock came in the six months after, when Yoon Hee became choleric for a solid three weeks and would not quiet down for anyone but Seven, now known as Favorite Uncle Saeyoung. Yoosung had felt a cold shiver in his spine the day her choleric episodes faded, thinking of the day when his daughter would grow up to discover the joy of pranking her own father.

Which brought him to today: sitting in a pile of birthday presents to wrap in hopes that with enough spoiling and bribery, he might one day escape his fate as his baby’s favorite punchline.

Unfortunately, by day’s end, he had already been tagged with a scrap of gift wrap on his back while receiving a hug from the giggling little starbug who scampered off to grab her mother to share in the joke.

Though he was now entering his thirties, Yoosung was still as baby-faced as ever which made his patented pout just as effective; lamenting to his wife over the bad influence of the red-headed devil uncle, he pleaded for her comfort on the matter. He only received a peck on the cheek (which still left him warm in the face after all these years).

“Turn it over and read it,” she gently chided, carrying their sleeping child to her bed. Turning the wrinkled scrap paper, he made out a hodgepodge of child scribbles in crayon that he eventually managed to decipher with enough turning.

_‘Superman Appa’…_

Quietly folding up the paper, Yoosung tucked it away in with the family album while hastily wiping his tears before he chased after his family.

Ten years seems so long to most; for Yoosung Kim, it’s been just another bright moment in the ongoing dream he continues to stitch and weave with the love gifted to him.


End file.
